Kensi sous couverture
by Lau'Lu
Summary: Depuis quelques mois déjà Kensi est sous couverture, elle n'a qu'une envie que sa mission se termine mais comment va-t-elle s'en sortir ?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER : NCIS LA et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Le dîner s'est bien passé, la nourriture succulente et il la reconduit chez elle. Ils se trouvent maintenant dans le parking en bas son appartement, il la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée mais quelque chose ne va pas. Un sentiment étrange l'envahit, elle ne sent plus ses jambes et elle a le tournis.

« Pourquoi suis-je si faible ? Qu'es... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? » lui demande-t-elle après avoir essayé en vain d'ouvrir sa porte.

Il a pour seule réponse de rester silencieux, de lui prendre les clés et d'ouvrir la porte à sa place. Il la suit alors de près quand elle entre dans l'appartement et lorsqu'elle trébuche sur le seuil, il la pousse un peu plus à l'intérieur pour pouvoir la fermer la porte d'un simple coup de pied. Une fois dans l'appartement il l'attrape violemment par le bras en faisant tomber son sac à main dont tout le contenu s'éparpille sur le sol.

« - Tu pensais vraiment que tu pouvais m'avoir ? lui demande-t-il en la secouant vivement, tu penses vraiment que je suis stupide ? crie-t-il ensuite son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

- Je... Je ne com... comprends pas. » essaye-t-elle de lui répondre mais sa bouche ne semble pas vouloir coopérer.

La tête lui tourne, sa vision est floue et ses jambes ne la supportent plus. Kensi ne tient sur ses deux jambes, seulement aidée par la poigne ferme qui lui agrippe le bras. Énervé par son manque de réaction il la repousse de toutes ses forces loin de lui ce qui a pour conséquence de la faire trébucher et de s'écrouler au sol dans un gémissement de douleur. Kensi est alors par terre quand elle aperçoit son téléphone parmi le contenu de son sac éparpillé sur le sol du salon, elle essaye tant bien que mal de l'atteindre.

« Mais bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas ! Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fais, tu le sais ça ? » crie-t-il en éjectant le téléphone de Kensi d'un coup de pied à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il commence alors à faire les cents pas devant elle, sa respiration forte, le visage rouge de colère, une veine apparente sur le front, ses points enfoncés dans les poches de son jeans.

Tout se passait si bien, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu déraper ? Elle doit sortir de là, mais comment ? Elle n'a pas son arme sous la main, et même si elle l'avait la drogue qu'elle a dans son système ne l'aiderait pas. Elle n'a plus de téléphone non plus... Et dans un éclaire elle réalise que l'autre portable, SON portable, pas celui de Marie, est toujours dans son sac. Elle regarde l'homme qui fait toujours les cents pas devant elle, et le plus discrètement du monde essaye d'atteindre la poche intérieur de son sac ou se cache son dernier espoir.

Il se retourne alors soudainement et rit en la voyant chercher frénétiquement dans son sac à main. C'est ce moment précis qu'il choisit pour sortir quelque chose de sa poche.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? » demande-t-il tout en connaissant la réponse, il tient dans la main SON téléphone.

Elle le regarde alors d'un air désespéré, il tient entre les mains son dernier espoir, sa dernière chance de sortir en vie de cet enfer.

« Et bien c'était sympa de t'avoir connu... mais je pense qu'il est temps qu'on en finisse, tu ne crois pas ? » dit-il en se penchant pour atteindre le couteau attaché à sa cheville.

Elle ne va pas s'en sortir, pas cette fois en tout cas.

* * *

**Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

** Le prologue est assez court je sais mais c'est pour vous mettre l'eau à le bouche... enfin je l'espère ;) et puis les prochains chapitres seront plus long c'est sûr ! Enfin seulement si vous en voulez d'autres ^^**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Wow merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fiction vous plaise :)**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

_Quelques heures plutôt..._

L'équipe du NCIS est sur une enquête depuis déjà un petit bout de temps et ce soir tout va enfin s'arrêter, ils savent où se cachent les terroristes qui ont tué un grand nombre de militaires lors d'un attentat à la bombe et ils comptent bien aller les débusquer.

Ils se trouvent donc face à la maison du chef des terroristes vêtus de gilets par balles, armes au poing et oreillettes bien en place.

« - Deeks, Kensi vous entrez par l'arrière, Sam et moi on prend l'avant, ordonne Callen

- En place, réplique Kensi quelques secondes plus tard

- À trois, un... deux... trois ! »

Les quatre agents pénètrent dans la maison et les premiers coups de feu retentissent. Les balles pleuvent et les agents se retrouvent face à un nombre impressionnant d'hommes mais Kensi et Deeks arrivent finalement à atteindre la pièce où se trouve l'homme qu'ils recherchent. Ils ont malheureusement la plus mauvaise surprise de leur vie en le voyant tranquillement assit à côté d'une bombe le détonateur en main.

« - Lâchez le détonateur et vous vous en sortirez vivant, lui dit Deeks

- Mais je ne compte pas en sortir vivant... »

À ces mots, Kensi et Deeks lui tirent en plein cœur, le détonateur tombe alors de ses mains, les deux agents non pas le temps de réagir que le détonateur s'écrase au sol et déclenche la bombe. Kensi et Deeks sont soufflés par l'explosion et se retrouvent projetés à travers la fenêtre. Ils atterrissent dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison et Deeks se relève presque instantanément à la recherche de Kensi.

« - Kensi ? crie-t-il

- Ici... » une tout petite voix lui répond.

Elle est vivante, elle lui répond, il se dirige alors vers elle, l'aide à se lever et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Ils s'en sont sortis vivants ensemble et avant même de réaliser leur proximité Deeks pose ses lèvres sur celles de Kensi, elle ne peut penser à rien d'autre qu'à la douceur de ses lèvres et à la façon qu'elles ont de danser à l'unisson des siennes, son esprit est à des kilomètres. Quand l'air se fait rare, elle repousse alors légèrement Deeks afin de reprendre son souffle et son regard se reflète dans le sien. Ils n'ont pas compris, tout s'est passé trop vite pour comprendre quoi que ce soit à vrai dire et lorsqu'elle ouvre la bouche pour parler, aucun mot n'en sort, elle ne sait vraiment pas quoi dire tout comme lui. Ils sont collés l'un à l'autre, leurs visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres, Deeks a les mains posées sur les hanches de Kensi pour la garder près de lui et c'est à ce moment que Callen et Sam décident de faire leur apparition.

« - Ça va ? leur demande Callen quand il réalise la position dans laquelle ils sont

- …, pas de réponse de la part des deux jeunes agents, Sam et Callen échangent alors un regard confus

- Kensi ! Est-ce que ça va ? redemande Callen, cette fois-ci Kensi semble l'entendre mais elle semble aussi réaliser à quel point elle est proche de son équipier

- Je vais bien, dit-elle simplement en mettant un peu de distance entre elle et Deeks

- On va bien... » murmure Deeks mais son expression dit tout le contraire, il a les yeux dans le vide et le contact physique qu'il a eu avec Kensi lui manque déjà.

Le téléphone de Callen sonne alors coupant court à toute discussion possible. Il vérifie le nom sur l'écran avant de décrocher, la discussion de dure pas plus de trente secondes puis il raccroche et tous les yeux se tournent vers lui dans l'attente d'une explication.

« - Hetty, dit-il

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? lui demande Sam

- Nous rappeler que Marie a un rendez-vous ce soir... » répond Callen un peu troublé par le ton qu'a utilisé Hetty au téléphone pourquoi faut-il que le rendez vous soit ce soir, ce n'est pas le bon moment.

Callen se dirigent déjà vers la sortie suivi de Sam alors que Kensi et Deeks se regardent dans le blanc des yeux ne sachant plus quoi faire.

« - On devrait y aller... dit Kensi

- Ouais sinon ils vont se demander ce qu'on fait ! »

Les deux agents quittent donc à leur tour le lieu de l'explosion dans un silence qu'aucun d'eux n'ose réellement briser. Le seul problème c'est qu'ils sont venus tous les quatre dans la même voiture, ils vont donc devoir attendre encore un bout de temps avant de pouvoir en discuter. Ils arrivent enfin à la voiture tandis que Sam et Callen sont déjà montés et que le contact est déjà allumé. Le trajet se fait en silence, un silence qui en dit beaucoup sur l'ambiance qui règne au sein de l'équipe en ce moment, les deux seniors n'ont qu'une chose en tête le coup de fil de Hetty tandis que les deux juniors ne pensent qu'au baiser qu'ils ont échangé quelques minutes auparavant et au fait qu'ils ne vont pas pouvoir en parler avant un bout de temps.

Le trajet prend finalement fin et ils quittent tous la voiture, Sam et Callen se dirigent rapidement jusqu'au centre des opérations tandis que Deeks ne peut plus tenir il sait que Kensi est attendue mais il l'attrape par le bras et la stoppe dans son avancée. Kensi se tourne alors vers lui et lui adresse un regard qu'il a rarement vu, elle semble le supplier de ne pas en parler maintenant mais Deeks ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

« - Kens' ?

- Pas maintenant Deeks, Hetty m'attend et il faut que j'ai les idées claires ce soir.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiète-t-il

- Ça va Deeks, ça va...

- Tu dis que ça va mais je sais que c'est tout le contraire, tu veux qu'on en parle ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, il n'y a rien à dire puisqu'il ne s'est rien passé ! insiste Kensi

- Kensi tu sais que c'est pas vrai, on s'est embrassé et cette fois-ci on n'était pas sous couverture et tu...

- Deeks s'il te plaît on peut en parler plus tard ? le coupe-t-elle

- D'accord, chez toi ou chez moi ce soir après que tu aies fini ? dit-il en sachant très bien qu'il ne faut pas trop la pousser dans ses retranchements

- Chez moi et ramène des bières, je sens qu'on va en avoir besoin mais maintenant il faut vraiment qu'on y aille, Hetty nous attend. » sur ces mots Deeks laisse Kensi partir avant de la suivre.

Callen et Sam les attendent en bas des escaliers et leur lancent des regards interrogateurs mais ils n'ont pas le temps de s'attarder, Hetty les attend en haut le plus vite possible.

Les quatre agents arrivent finalement dans le centre des opérations et voient Nell et Éric taper frénétiquement sur leur claviers, à ce moment là tous savent que le rendez-vous de ce soir ne va pas être de tout repos. Ils se réunissent alors tous face au grand écran quand Hetty entre dans la pièce.

« - Monsieur Beal, mademoiselle Jones vous pouvez briefer l'équipe, mademoiselle Blye quant à vous veuillez me suivre, dit Hetty en disparaissant derrière les portes coulissantes suivie de Kensi

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande Deeks plus qu'intrigué

- Vous n'allez pas aimer ça les gars... dit Nell d'une toute petite voix

- Allez Nell, lâche le morceau ! ordonne Sam qui ne sait à quoi s'attendre

- Marie a rendez-vous avec le capitaine William Clairson ce soir et visiblement il a des doutes... » Éric répond à la place de Nell.

Cette annonce lance un froid dans toute l'équipe, personne n'a envie de laisser Kensi seule pour quelque mission que ce soit et surtout si le suspect à des doutes sur son identité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois hommes quittent le centre des opérations en ayant bien en tête l'ampleur de la mission de ce soir, Kensi va devoir dîner avec le capitaine William Clairson dont elle est la "petite amie" depuis quelques semaines déjà et qui est accusé de vendre des informations classées secret défense. Cependant personne n'a été capable d'affirmer si c'est la vérité ou non les preuves étant bien trop faibles. De plus l'ex-femme du militaire a disparu quelques jours auparavant et l'une des pistes envisagée serait qu'il l'ait fait disparaître après qu'elle ait découvert la vérité sur lui. Kensi doit faire en sorte qu'il avoue tout ce soir car il a déjà des doutes.

En arrivant en bas, les trois hommes se rendent compte que Kensi et Hetty sont toujours en pleine discussion. Deeks a tellement envie d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe entre les deux femmes mais il ne peut pas car Hetty ne lui a rien demandé mais une chose est sûre, il ne va pas laisser sa coéquipière seule pour ce soir et encore moins avec ce qu'il c'est passé entre eux à peine une demi-heure plus tôt. Il compte bien la protéger et la soutenir coûte que coûte, il est hors de question de la laisser seule avec un possible meurtrier et traître même si Kensi est capable de se défendre elle-même. Sam et Callen ressentent la même chose, cela devient trop dangereux comme mission pour l'envoyer au rendez vous de ce soir, elle vient de se faire souffler par l'explosion d'une bombe et le pire c'est que le capitaine a des doutes sur son identité ce qui peut se révéler fatal.

Les trois hommes sont assis à leur bureau quand Kensi les rejoint.

« - Alors ? demande Deeks

- Je pars ce soir comme prévu... répond Kensi d'un ton blasé

- Quoi ? s'indignent les trois hommes en même temps

- Nous ne pouvons pas reporter ce rendez-vous, l'homme a déjà des doutes et si mademoiselle Blye n'y va pas ce soir j'ai bien peur que la mission ne se transforme en échec, intervient Hetty, et vous messieurs vous allez faire en sorte de rester à distance tout en la protégeant, je compte sur vous !

- Hetty, c'est bien trop dangereux, Kensi ne va quand même pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup un bombe a explosé à une dizaine de mètres d'elle il y a tout juste une demi-heure ! dit Callen

- Monsieur Callen, mademoiselle Blye est un agent surentraîné qui peut très bien s'en sortir, elle m'a assuré qu'elle se sentait bien et qu'elle pouvait se rendre au rendez-vous de ce soir. »

Hetty ne laisse de place à aucun argument et emmène Kensi avec elle jusqu'au dressing afin de lui donner la tenue adéquate pour ce soir.

Une fois que Hetty est de retour à son bureau Deeks s'empresse de se rendre au dressing afin de parler une dernière fois à sa coéquipière. Il veut vraiment la voir une dernière fois mais il a peur de lui parler et qu'elle n'ait plus la tête à la mission une fois leur discussion terminée, il lui envoie alors un message tout en étant de l'autre côté du rideau : _Hey princesse t'as besoin d'aide ?  
_Voilà, l'humour est sa meilleure carte, il va la détendre et ils en parleront ce soir après le rendez-vous de Marie. Il n'a même pas le temps de ranger son portable dans sa poche qu'il se met à vibrer : _Viens.  
_Il pense que c'est une blague au début mais il voit le rideau s'entrouvrir pour le laisser entrer, il y va donc et tombe face à une Kensi complètement habillée, plus belle que jamais. Ils commencent alors à discuter à l'abri derrière ce rideau épais.

« - J'ai pas envie d'y aller... lui dit Kensi en s'asseyant par terre dos au mur

- J'ai pas envie que tu y ailles, répond-t-il en s'asseyant au près d'elle

- Mais il le faut ! murmure Kensi

- Je sais Kens', tu n'as pas le choix mais une fois le rendez-vous fini on se voit d'accord ? Et je te promets que tout va bien se passer... tente-il de la rassurer

- D'accord, j'ai juste besoin de cinq minutes pour moi et c'est bon...

- Tu veux que je te laisse ?

- Non, reste ! » dit-elle en posant la tête sur son épaule.

Deeks ne répond pas et se contente de la prendre dans ses bras pour lui montrer son soutient, ils ne se parlent même pas, la présence de l'autre semble suffire.

Malheureusement les minutes sont passées bien trop vite et ils entendent Callen qui vient les chercher, ils se lèvent alors et en un regard ils savent que la soirée va être interminable.

* * *

**Premier chapitre en ligne, plus long que le prologue comme promis ;)**

**Est-ce que ça vous plaît ? Dites moi tout ^^**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Un grand MERCI à tous pour vos reviews, fallows et favorites vous êtes géniaux ! C'est grâce à vous que je continue d'écrire :)**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

_Malheureusement les minutes sont passées bien trop vite et ils entendent Callen qui vient les chercher, ils se lèvent alors et en un regard ils savent que la soirée va être interminable._

Kensi quitte l'OPS seule pour se rendre chez "elle" et laisse alors place à Marie, une jeune femme qui est tombée sous le charme de William Clairson, un bel homme mystérieux. Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à "son" appartement à l'autre bout de la ville elle ne cesse de se répéter que tout va bien se passer et qu'il n'y aura aucun problème mais malheureusement son flair l'en convainc du contraire.

Pendant ce temps là, c'est l'effervescence à l'OPS. Ils se préparent tous à surveiller les arrières de Kensi, pour cette mission Callen et Sam seront stationnés à l'extérieur de l'appartement de Marie et suivront leur voiture jusqu'au restaurant pour rester en planque à l'extérieur tandis que Deeks sera à l'intérieur et se fera passer pour un client. Nell et Éric quant à eux seront les yeux et les oreilles de tous les agents même si pour cette mission Kensi doit se passer d'oreillettes ils trouveront bien un moyen de la prévenir au moindre danger.

De son côté Kensi n'est pas complètement dans la mission, elle a la tête ailleurs. Lorsque elle arrive enfin dans l'appartement de son alias elle s'assoit sur le canapé pour tenter de réfléchir un instant et de se mettre les idées au clair avant d'aller se préparer pour son rendez-vous de ce soir avec Clairson. Malheureusement elle ne pense qu'à une chose ou plutôt qu'à une personne, Deeks et non pas à la mission qu'elle doit accomplir elle n'arrive pas à oublier ce qu'il s'est passé quelques heures plus tôt, la sensation des lèvres de Deeks sur les siennes, le confort qu'elle à ressentie lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras...  
Ne pouvant plus supporter de se remémorer toutes ces émotions sans son équipier à ses côtés, elle sort son portable de son sac à main et lui envoie un message : _J'ai tellement hâte que tout ça soit fini...  
_La réponse ne se fait pas attendre : _Moi aussi crois moi... mais en attendant Clairson arrive alors fais bien attention à toi !_

Kensi finit à peine de lire le message qu'elle vient de recevoir que la sonnette retentit, elle range en quatrième vitesse son portable dans son sac à main et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Avant de l'ouvrir elle prend une grande inspiration et se promet que tout sera bientôt fini mais avant toute chose il faut qu'elle joue parfaitement son rôle ce soir et puis de toute façon Callen, Sam et Deeks sont là pour elle en cas de pépin.

Marie ouvre alors la porte à son petit ami qui lui décroche en sourire ravageur. Si seulement ce n'était pas un méchant elle aurait pu le trouver attirant mais là n'est pas la question et puis au final si elle le compare à Deeks elle ne lui trouve tout d'un coup plus aucun charme.

« - Wow tu es splendide, dit Clairson en l'apercevant

- Merci tu n'es pas mal non plus, entre un instant il faut que je prenne mon sac et on pourra y aller ! lui sourit-elle

- Parfait. » dit-il en avançant dans l'entrée avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Marie va donc chercher son sac à main qu'elle avait laissé sur le canapé et sa veste avant de revenir dans l'entrée où l'attend Clairson vêtu d'un costume assez élégant mais pas trop chic non plus.

Ils sortent alors de l'appartement que Kensi prend bien soin de fermer à clé et se dirigent vers la voiture de Clairson qu'il a garé dans le parking juste en face de l'appartement, il lui ouvre galamment la portière et le trajet jusqu'au restaurant se fait en silence.

Une fois arrivée sur place, Kensi tente immédiatement de repérer ou les garçons sont postés mais elle ne parvient pas à les apercevoir, elle n'a même pas vu Sam et Callen les suivre en voiture. C'est une fois à l'intérieur du restaurant qu'elle aperçoit Deeks assit au bar sirotant sa boisson mais les deux agents seniors restent quant à eux invisibles. Ils doivent être en planque à l'extérieur du restaurant pense-t-elle. Le ''couple'' se dirige vers une table dans un coin du restaurant à l'abri des regards indiscrets, ce que Kensi regrette immédiatement, si cela avait été possible elle se serait installée au beau milieu du restaurant pour que ses collègues puissent voir les moindres faits et gestes du suspect mais elle n'a malheureusement pas le choix et doit jouer le jeu de la jeune femme amoureuse et heureuse de passer la soirée dans un petit coin discret du restaurant avec son petit ami.

Ils s'assoient alors et débutent par lire le menu tout en discutant de tout et de rien avant que Clairson ne s'excuse pour aller commander les boisons au bar.

Pendant ce temps là Kensi et Deeks échangent un regard qui se veut rassurant, ils ont tellement envie de se parler mais ils ne peuvent pas ou tout du moins pas maintenant, ils vont devoir attendre la fin de la soirée en espérant que Kensi ne doive pas la passer avec Clairson.

Jusqu'à présent Kensi a toujours réussi à éviter les fins de soirée avec le suspect grâce à de bonnes excuses mais elle a une sorte de mauvais pressentiment pour ce soir elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais ce soir est différent des autres soirs où elle a eu à dîner avec lui. Cependant elle n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car il revient avec les boissons.

« - Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ? la taquine-t-il

- Tu n'as pas idée... » dit-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de son cocktail.

En la voyant boire Clairson se réjouit intérieurement car ce que Kensi n'a pas vu c'est qu'il a versé quelque chose dans son verre avant de le lui donner. Le problème est que non seulement Kensi n'a rien vu mais Deeks non plus, il ne faisait pas attention à Clairson au moment ou il a récupéré les verres au bar mais avait les yeux rivés sur la femme qu'il aime.

Le dîner continue comme si de rien était et avant de passer au dessert Kensi s'excuse et se rend aux toilettes. En arrivant devant la porte des toilettes elle sent quelqu'un lui attraper le bras et la pousser dans un coin sombre.

« - Hey ! proteste-elle

- Chut... c'est moi, murmure Deeks

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-t-elle plus gentiment

- M'assurer que tout va bien et te donner ça, il lui tend alors une mini caméra

- Mais Deeks c'est la tienne... dit-elle incrédule

- Plus maintenant, écoute Kensi tu n'as pas d'oreillette ni de micro alors s'il te plaît prend au moins cette caméra.

- Si Hetty ne m'en a pas donné c'est qu'elle avait une bonne raison, tente-t-elle de le raisonner

- S'il te plaît prend la, dit-il

- …, Kensi ne répond pas mais prend la mini caméra et le sert dans ses bras

- Hey Kens' t'es sûre que ça va ? s'inquiète-il

- Ça ira mieux quand cette mission sera finie.

- Bientôt Fern, bientôt... murmure-t-il en la serrant à nouveau dans ses bras

- Je dois y aller ou il va se demander ce que je fais. » Kensi se dégage alors de l'étreinte de Deeks et retourne à sa table.

Ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que lors de sa petite escapade aux toilettes Clairson, qui avait des doutes quant à sa sincérité, en a profité pour fouiller son sac à main qu'elle avait laissé au pied de la table. Il sait que quelque chose ne va pas en ce moment avec Marie c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il l'a drogué, il compte bien lui soutirer toutes les informations qu'il veut ce soir après le dîner mais lorsqu'il a découvert cette poche intérieur mal zippée mais plutôt bien camouflée sous un ourlet il faut l'avouer, qui renferme un téléphone portable il a de suite compris qu'elle se moque de lui et il compte bien le lui faire payer.

Quand Kensi refait son apparition Clairson a tout remis en place comme si de rien était et attend qu'elle s'assoie pour entamer le dessert qui vient tout juste d'être servi.

« - Ah enfin ! dit-il en lorsqu'elle s'assoit

- Désolé, il y avait la queue... explique-t-elle

- Ne t'en fait pas c'est pas grave, je me suis occupé pendant ton absence ! dit-il avec un sourire narquois

- Ah oui ? demande-t-elle curieusement

- Surprise. » il commence alors à manger son dessert sans prendre le soin d'élaborer sa réponse.

Kensi le regarde suspicieusement mais ne trouve rien à lui dire et commence à son tour le dessert. Le reste du dîner se passe sans encombre et l'heure de rentrer chez soi se fait de plus en plus proche, après plus de deux heures passées au restaurant, le dîner se termine et Clairson se lève suivi de Kensi pour aller payer l'addition.

Au final Kensi est plutôt satisfaite car même s'il n'a rien avoué pour l'instant tout se déroule comme prévu, le dîner s'est bien passé, la nourriture succulente et il la reconduit chez elle. Ils se trouvent maintenant dans le parking en bas son appartement, il la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée mais quelque chose ne va pas. Un sentiment étrange l'envahit, elle ne sent plus ses jambes et elle a le tournis.

« Pourquoi suis-je si faible ? Qu'es... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? » lui demande-t-elle après avoir essayé en vain d'ouvrir sa porte.

Il a pour seule réponse de rester silencieux, de lui prendre les clés et d'ouvrir la porte à sa place. Il la suit alors de près quand elle entre dans l'appartement et lorsqu'elle trébuche sur le seuil, il la pousse un peu plus à l'intérieur pour pouvoir la fermer la porte d'un simple coup de pied. Une fois dans l'appartement il l'attrape violemment par le bras en faisant tomber son sac à main dont tout le contenu s'éparpille sur le sol.

« - Tu pensais vraiment que tu pouvais m'avoir ? lui demande-t-il en la secouant vivement, tu penses vraiment que je suis stupide ? crie-t-il ensuite son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

- Je... Je ne com... comprends pas. » essaye-t-elle de lui répondre mais sa bouche ne semble pas vouloir coopérer.

La tête lui tourne, sa vision est floue et ses jambes ne la supportent plus. Kensi ne tient sur ses deux jambes, seulement aidée par la poigne ferme qui lui agrippe le bras. Énervé par son manque de réaction il la repousse de toutes ses forces loin de lui ce qui a pour conséquence de la faire trébucher et de s'écrouler au sol dans un gémissement de douleur. Kensi est alors par terre quand elle aperçoit son téléphone parmi le contenu de son sac éparpillé sur le sol du salon, elle essaye tant bien que mal de l'atteindre.

« Mais bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas ! Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fais, tu le sais ça ? » crie-t-il en éjectant le téléphone de Kensi d'un coup de pied à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il commence alors à faire les cents pas devant elle, sa respiration forte, le visage rouge de colère, une veine apparente sur le front, ses points enfoncés dans les poches de son jeans.

Tout se passait si bien, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu déraper ? Elle doit sortir de là, mais comment ? Elle n'a pas son arme sous la main, et même si elle l'avait la drogue qu'elle a dans son système ne l'aiderait pas. Elle n'a plus de téléphone non plus... Et dans un éclaire elle réalise que l'autre portable, SON portable, pas celui de Marie, est toujours dans son sac. Elle regarde l'homme qui fait toujours les cents pas devant elle, et le plus discrètement du monde essaye d'atteindre la poche intérieur de son sac ou se cache son dernier espoir.

Il se retourne alors soudainement et rit en la voyant chercher frénétiquement dans son sac à main. C'est ce moment précis qu'il choisit pour sortir quelque chose de sa poche.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? » demande-t-il tout en connaissant la réponse, il tient dans la main SON téléphone.

Elle le regarde alors d'un air désespéré, il tient entre les mains son dernier espoir, sa dernière chance de sortir en vie de cet enfer.

« Et bien c'était sympa de t'avoir connu... mais je pense qu'il est temps qu'on en finisse, tu ne crois pas ? » dit-il en se penchant pour atteindre le couteau attaché à sa cheville.

Elle ne va pas s'en sortir, pas cette fois en tout cas.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu mais ne me haïssez pas ou tout du moins pas encore ^^ **

**La suite ne sera pas la semaine prochaine mais dans deux semaines si tout se passe bien :)**


	4. Chapitre 3 teaser

**Wow je vous adore sérieusement vous êtes des amours, vos reviews me font tellement plaisir ! J'essaye de répondre à tous mais malheureusement je ne peux pas répondre aux guests alors petit message pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre : MERCI mille fois de m'accorder un peu de votre temps pour me lire et me laisser un petit commentaire qui fait toujours plaisir :) n'hésitez pas à me laisser encore plein de reviews parce que j'adore ça :D**

**Bon en attendant je vais un petit peu "maltraiter" Kensi dans ce chapitre alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir (même si je ne vais non plus être super méchante^^)**

* * *

_Elle ne va pas s'en sortir, pas cette fois en tout cas._

Kensi est au sol, incapable de bouger. Cependant elle est consciente et voit très bien Clairson s'approcher d'elle avec un couteau à la main mais ses membres refusent de lui obéir elle n'a plus aucun moyen de communication avec l'équipe. Que va-t-elle bien pouvoir faire pour s'en sortir ?

« - Alors alors alors... c'est le moment de s'amuser tu ne crois pas ? chantonne Clairson en s'approchant d'elle

- Vas te faire... elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Claison lui assène un premier coup de pied dans les côtes

- Voilà comment ça va se passer, tu vas rester bien sage et tu ne parleras que quand je te le dirai, compris ?

- …, Kensi ne prend pas la peine de répondre et lui lance un regard rempli de haine

- Oh mais c'est qu'on veut jouer les caïds ! Mais pas de soucis on va la jouer à ta manière. »

Clairson a à peine fini de prononcer son dernier mot qu'il l'attrape par les cheveux et la conduit de force dans la cuisine où se trouve la chaise la plus proche, il l'y assoit de force et dénoue ensuite sa cravate pour ligoter Kensi à la chaise. Il lui attache les mains dans le dos pour être sûr qu'elle soit incapable de bouger car même si les drogues font effet pour l'instant on ne sait jamais, il vaut mieux être prudent.

« Toujours décidée à jouer les gros dur ? » lui demande-t-il.

Kensi est bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire car même si elle est incapable de se défendre physiquement il lui reste toujours un mental de fer et dieu sait qu'elle ne va pas lâcher de si tôt.

Clairson s'approche de la chaise où elle se trouve maintenant ligotée tel un prédateur et balade la lame de son couteau sur la cuisse de Kensi avant de reprendre la parole.

« - Alors c'est quoi ton petit nom ? demande-t-il en enfonçant la lame du couteau dans la cuisse de la jeune femme

- Marie, je m'appelle Marie... parvient-elle à souffler malgré la douleur ressentie

- Arrête un peu de mentir ! » s'énerve-t-il ce qui vaut à Kensi de recevoir un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

Ce coup a réellement sonné Kensi, elle ne parvient quasiment pas à relever la tête et lorsqu'elle y parvient finalement c'est pour cracher du sang. Comment va-t-elle bien pouvoir s'en sortir ? Elle n'en n'a pas la moindre idée , elle espère seulement que les garçons ne seront pas trop long et qu'ils vont venir la sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il faut juste tenter de tenir le coup jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours mais plus les minutes passent et plus les coups se font nombreux et plus Kensi perd espoir. Elle est de plus en plus faible, Clairson ne se contente pas seulement de coups de poing au niveau du ventre mais il ne cesse de la couper avec son couteau au niveau des cuisses ce qui est bien plus que douloureux. La lame qui s'enfonce dans la chair de ses cuisses la fait souffrir terriblement même si elle essaye de ne rien laisser paraître et le pire de tout c'est que Clairson semble prendre un plaisir fou à la faire souffrir ainsi et il ne semble pas avoir envie de s'arrêter de si tôt au plus grand désespoir de Kensi.

« - Tu sais tu n'es pas la première... lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille

- ..., Kensi ne lui répond pas et le regarde droit dans les yeux

- Et à la fin elles finissent toutes par parler mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'avec toi ça va être un peu plus dur ! Alors t'es toujours pas décidée à parler ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je te dise... répond-t-elle d'une voix affaiblie

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux savoir, ne fais pas l'innocente ! s'éverve-t-il

- Non, je ne sais pas... » ment Kensi.

Mais à cette réponse, Clairson s'énerve encore plus et la roue de coups de poing. À ce moment là elle pense vraiment qu'il vient de lui casser des côtes tellement la douleur et insoutenable mais soudain le néant s'empare d'elle et ses pensées s'évaporent aussi rapidement qu'elles sont venues.

* * *

**C'est un très petit chapitre je sais et je m'en excuse mais il fallait que je m'arrête là...**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu :)**


	5. Chapitre 3

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews :) J'avais perdu toute inspiration c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que mon chapitre précédent était si court mais vos reviews me motivent tellement à écrire !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_Kensi est au sol, incapable de bouger. Cependant elle est consciente et voit très bien Clairson s'approcher d'elle avec un couteau à la main mais ses membres refusent de lui obéir elle n'a plus aucun moyen de communication avec l'équipe. Que va-t-elle bien pouvoir faire pour s'en sortir ?_

_« - Alors alors alors... c'est le moment de s'amuser tu ne crois pas ? chantonne Clairson en s'approchant d'elle_

_- Vas te faire... elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Claison lui assène un premier coup de pied dans les côtes_

_- Voilà comment ça va se passer, tu vas rester bien sage et tu ne parleras que quand je te le dirai, compris ?_

_- …, Kensi ne prend pas la peine de répondre et lui lance un regard rempli de haine_

_- Oh mais c'est qu'on veut jouer les caïds ! Mais pas de soucis on va la jouer à ta manière. »_

_Clairson a à peine fini de prononcer son dernier mot qu'il l'attrape par les cheveux et la conduit de force dans la cuisine où se trouve la chaise la plus proche, il l'y assoit de force et dénoue ensuite sa cravate pour ligoter Kensi à la chaise. Il lui attache les mains dans le dos pour être sûr qu'elle soit incapable de bouger car même si les drogues font effet pour l'instant on ne sait jamais, il vaut mieux être prudent._

_« Toujours décidée à jouer les gros dur ? » lui demande-t-il._

_Kensi est bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire car même si elle est incapable de se défendre physiquement il lui reste toujours un mental de fer et dieu sait qu'elle ne va pas lâcher de si tôt._

_Clairson s'approche de la chaise où elle se trouve maintenant ligotée tel un prédateur et balade la lame de son couteau sur la cuisse de Kensi avant de reprendre la parole._

_« - Alors c'est quoi ton petit nom ? demande-t-il en enfonçant la lame du couteau dans la cuisse de la jeune femme_

_- Marie, je m'appelle Marie... parvient-elle à souffler malgré la douleur ressentie_

_- Arrête un peu de mentir ! » s'énerve-t-il ce qui vaut à Kensi de recevoir un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire._

_Ce coup a réellement sonné Kensi, elle ne parvient quasiment pas à relever la tête et lorsqu'elle y parvient finalement c'est pour cracher du sang. Comment va-t-elle bien pouvoir s'en sortir ? Elle n'en n'a pas la moindre idée , elle espère seulement que les garçons ne seront pas trop long et qu'ils vont venir la sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il faut juste tenter de tenir le coup jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours mais plus les minutes passent et plus les coups se font nombreux et plus Kensi perd espoir. Elle est de plus en plus faible, Clairson ne se contente pas seulement de coups de poing au niveau du ventre mais il ne cesse de la couper avec son couteau au niveau des cuisses ce qui est bien plus que douloureux. La lame qui s'enfonce dans la chair de ses cuisses la fait souffrir terriblement même si elle essaye de ne rien laisser paraître et le pire de tout c'est que Clairson semble prendre un plaisir fou à la faire souffrir ainsi et il ne semble pas avoir envie de s'arrêter de si tôt au plus grand désespoir de Kensi._

_« - Tu sais tu n'es pas la première... lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille_

_- ..., Kensi ne lui répond pas et le regarde droit dans les yeux_

_- Et à la fin elles finissent toutes par parler mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'avec toi ça va être un peu plus dur ! Alors t'es toujours pas décidée à parler ?_

_- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je te dise... répond-t-elle d'une voix affaiblie_

_- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux savoir, ne fais pas l'innocente ! s'éverve-t-il_

_- Non, je ne sais pas... » ment Kensi._

_Mais à cette réponse, Clairson s'énerve encore plus et la roue de coups de poing. À ce moment là elle pense vraiment qu'il vient de lui casser des côtes tellement la douleur et insoutenable mais soudain le néant s'empare d'elle et ses pensées s'évaporent aussi rapidement qu'elles sont venues._

Kensi est restée inconsciente une bonne dizaine de minutes et lorsqu'elle se réveille enfin elle se surprend à prier pour qu'il en finisse avec elle et que la douleur disparaisse à tout jamais. Elle est en plein cauchemar ligotée sur cette chaise dans sa propre cuisine sans aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Cependant en ouvrant les yeux elle se rend compte que Clairson n'est plus dans la cuisine, où a-t-il bien pu passer ? Il faut qu'elle trouve un moyen pour pouvoir s'échapper le plus rapidement possible mais comment faire puisqu'elle n'a rien à portée de main pour se libérer de ses liens. C'est un vrai cauchemar, c'est la première fois qu'elle se sent aussi impuissante face à un suspect.

Malgré cette impression d'impuissance, elle ne sait pas que son cauchemar est bientôt fini, en effet elle a complètement oublié qu'au restaurant Deeks lui a offert sa propre mini caméra qu'elle s'était empressée de cacher dans son sac avant de retourner vers Clairson qui l'attendait. Le contenu de son sac s'étant éparpillé sur le sol, la caméra s'est retrouvée, par le plus grand des hasard et avec beaucoup de chance il faut l'avouer, dirigée vers la cuisine où se trouve Kensi ligotée sur sa chaise et perdant du sang au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent.

Lorsque les images de Kensi, assise ligotée à cette chaise perdant du sang, sont apparues sur grand écran Nell et Eric se sont empressés de prévenir Hetty et les garçons. Callen, Sam et Deeks se sont alors précipités au secours de Kensi en grillant tous les feux rouges et en dépassant largement la limitation de vitesse autorisée. Sam conduit le plus rapidement qu'il peut mais Deeks ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il pourrait aller bien plus vite que ça, le jeune homme veut simplement aller secourir sa partenaire et le plus vite sera le mieux car pour l'instant il assiste à distance à la séance de torture que sa partenaire est entrain de subir sans pouvoir intervenir. Il ne supporte pas de la voir souffrir ainsi, que va-t-elle bien pouvoir penser de lui s'il n'intervient pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour stopper ce monstre ?  
Il entend alors à travers son oreillette la voix de Hetty.

« Dépêchez vous messieurs, la situation semble critique là bas ! Je vous fais confiance, ramenez moi mademoiselle Blye en vie ! »

À ces mots Sam accélère encore plus, ils ne sont plus qu'à deux minutes de l'appartement où se trouvent Kensi et Clairson. Personne ne parle dans l'habitacle, Deeks a déjà son arme au poing de même que Callen, ils sont prêts à sauter hors de la voiture dès que Sam l'aura arrêté.

« - Oh tu te réveilles enfin, je commençais à m'inquiéter ! annonce Clairson en s'approchant d'elle

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? demande-t-elle à bout de force

- Mais rien du tout, tu as juste perdu connaissance pendant un petit bout de temps, il faut croire que tu n'es pas aussi forte que tu le prétends et tu sais quoi ? Pendant ce temps là je me suis permis de visiter ton chez toi et c'est fou comme tout semble être net mais ce qui me surprend le plus c'est qu'il n'y a rien de vraiment personnel comme des photos ou des boites pleine de souvenirs...

- Je viens tout juste d'emménager ici et tu le sais, tente-elle de lui exliquer

- Mensonge ! Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas la vérité et j'ai lu tous ces messages sur ton portable, c'est qui ce Deeks ?

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, répond Kensi le plus innocemment possible

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, ce portable caché dans ton sac avec des tonnes de messages de ce fameux Deeks ! Et ne t'avise plus de me mentir, je déteste ça tu peux me croire, mon ex en a fait les frais !

- De quoi tu parles ? demande Kensi dont les instincts d'agent ont repris le dessus

- Et bien disons qu'elle n'est plus en mesure de mentir à qui que ce soit et qu'elle ne le sera plus jamais, dit-il en arborant un sourire sadique

- Oh mon Dieu, tu l'as tué ?

- Oui je l'ai tué mais avant ça comme tu t'en doutes je lui ai fait subir la même chose que tu subis en ce moment même mais je dois t'avouer qu'elle n'a pas tenu aussi longtemps que toi ! » annonce-t-il fièrement.

Kensi se prépare à recevoir le coup de couteau qui lui sera fatal, elle ferme les yeux et ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Deeks et au baiser qu'ils ont échangé quelques heures auparavant, elle regrette tellement de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt ce qu'elle ressent pour lui mais il est trop tard, Clairson s'apprête à la tuer.

Venu de nul part la porte de l'appartement s'ouvre dans un fracas, Kensi n'a pas le temps de réagir que Clairson s'élance pour la poignarder en plein cœur mais trois coups de feu retentissent venant chacun de trois armes différentes et Clairson s'écroule, son corps sans vie gît sur le sol baignant dans son sang.  
Kensi se rend alors compte qu'elle n'est plus seule et que son équipe est là pour la sauver, en un éclair Deeks se retrouve accroupit à ses côtés et lui dénoue les liens qui l'empêchaient de bouger avec le plus grand soin pour ne pas la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

« - Kensi, on est là c'est fini ! dit-il en lui caressant délicatement la joue

- Deeks ? demande-t-elle groggy

- Chut, je suis là tout va bien se passer.

- Il a avoué, c'est lui qu'il l'a tué !

- On a tout vu Kensi tu te souviens de ma caméra ? Je surveille toujours tes arrières ne l'oublie jamais, la rassure-t-il

- Tout vu ? s'inquiète Kensi

- Oui, dit-il en se remémorant les terribles images de sa partenaire entrain de se faire torturer

- Je suis tellement désolée... murmure-t-elle complètement épuisée

- Je t'interdis de t'excuser Kens' rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est de ta faute ! C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser de ne pas avoir été la pour toi quand tu en avais besoin, c'est moi qui n'a pas vu la drogue que Clairson dans ton verre...»

Callen et Sam assistent de loin à la discussion entre les deux partenaires tandis que les secours font leur apparition et se regroupe au près de Kensi qui ne cesse de perdre du sang. Les secours s'affairent et tentent tant bien que mal de cesser tous les saignements mais ce n'est pas une mince affaire, Kensi a reçu tellement de coups de couteau qu'il est presque impossible de panser toutes les plaies.  
Les secours lui prodiguent les premiers soins et une fois tous les saignements stoppés ils l'allongent sur un brancard afin de l'amener dans l'ambulance. Deeks ne la lâche pas d'une semelle, il lui tient la main et ne compte pas la lâcher de si tôt. Il va même jusqu'à monter dans l'ambulance avec elle, tant de choses se sont passées en l'espace de quelques heures mais le pire de tout c'est qu'il a été incapable de la protéger comme un vrai partenaire se doit de le faire. Il s'en veut terriblement et est vraiment près à tout pour qu'elle le pardonne. Ce qu'il ne sait pas cependant c'est que Kensi ne lui en veut absolument pas, elle s'en veut à elle même pour avoir été aussi stupide et pour s'être fait prendre au piège par ce Clairson.

L'ambulance démarre en trombe pour se rendre à l'hôpital le plus proche. Pendant le trajet Deeks se pose des tonnes de questions, va-t-elle être capable de le pardonner ? Va-t-il pouvoir se pardonner lui même ? Cependant son flot de questions s'arrête d'un coup lorsqu'il entend le long bip des machines et aperçoit la ligne droite sur l'écran, le cœur de sa partenaire vient de s'arrêter de battre.

* * *

**S.A.F un jour S.A.F toujours^^ **

**J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews mais maintenant je pars me cacher parce que vous allez me haïr si je vous dis que la suite ne sera que dans deux semaines voire trois...**


	6. Chapitre 4

**Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà après une longue période d'absence pour laquelle je suis désolée... ****Je tiens à vous dire un grand merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir même si je n'ai pas pu y répondu personnellement.**

**Je sais, beaucoup ont dit que j'étais sadique pour finir mon chapitre précédent de la sorte mais j'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous fera changer d'idée ;)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_L'ambulance démarre en trombe pour se rendre à l'hôpital le plus proche et pendant le trajet Deeks se pose des tonnes de questions, va-t-elle être capable de le pardonner ? Va-t-il pouvoir se pardonner lui même ? Cependant son flot de pensées s'arrête d'un coup lorsqu'il entend le long bip des machines et aperçoit la ligne droite sur l'écran, le cœur de sa partenaire vient de s'arrêter de battre._

L'ambulance s'arrête alors et les secours entament un massage cardiaque. Dans l'esprit de Deeks tout se passe au ralenti, le cœur de la femme qu'il aime ne bat plus. Oui, c'est la première fois qu'il ose dire qu'il l'aime même si c'est seulement dans sa tête et malheureusement lorsqu'il trouve enfin le courage de se l'avouer il ne peut même pas le lui dire, elle est morte, son cœur ne bat toujours pas.

Des larmes font leur apparition sur les joues du jeune homme, si fort pour cacher ses émotions d'habitude, au fur et à mesure que les secondes et les minutes s'écoulent. Deeks commence à perdre espoir tandis que les secours s'acharnent pour ramener sa partenaire à la vie et après le troisième électrochoc, c'est la délivrance, les bips bips de la machine reprennent, le cœur de Kensi vient de repartir. Deeks en est persuadé, c'est le plus beau son qui lui ait été donné d'entendre jusqu'à présent. Kensi est en vie, son cœur bat ! Une fois stable, l'ambulance redémarre en trombe escortée par Callen et Sam qui leur ouvrent le chemin, à peine cinq minutes plus tard l'ambulance se trouve devant l'hôpital. Kensi est transportée d'urgence au bloc opératoire où elle va rester près d'une heure.

Pendant ce temps-là, tous ses collègues se retrouvent dans la salle d'attente. Nell et Éric sont présents accompagnés d'Hetty, ce sont eux les plus calmes, assis sur ces chaises en plastique peu confortables comme dans tous les hôpitaux. Malgré le fait qu'ils puissent paraître calmes de l'extérieur, ils bouillent à l'intérieur, l'attente est vraiment trop longue et ils ne veulent qu'une chose des nouvelles de leur collègue et amie, Kensi. Ils veulent simplement voir le docteur qui s'est occupé d'elle pour qu'il leur annonce que tout va bien et qu'elle ne gardera aucune séquelle physique.

Quant à Callen et Sam, ils ne tiennent pas en place, ils font les cent pas et ne se sont pas assis une seconde ou bien même décrocher un mot à quiconque et même pas entre eux depuis qu'ils sont arrivés dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Ils s'en veulent tellement, comment ont-ils pu laisser une telle chose arriver à la jeune femme qu'ils considèrent tous deux comme leur petite sœur ? Ils auraient dû intervenir bien plus tôt que ça, dès les premier coups de poings ils auraient dû intervenir, bien avant que ce monstre ne la torture comme il l'a fait. Ils n'en peuvent vraiment plus d'attendre et lorsque Deeks leur a annoncé que l'ambulance s'était arrêtée parce que le cœur de Kensi avait cessé de battre, c'est leurs propres cœurs qui ont faillis lâcher !

Les deux agents seniors sont cependant bien plus calmes que Deeks qui en plus de faire les cents demande toutes les cinq secondes à une infirmière des nouvelles de Kensi et à chaque fois la réponse est la même :

« Le docteur viendra donner des nouvelles de votre partenaire dès qu'elle sera sortie du bloc. »

Cette réponse a vraiment le don d'agacer Deeks qui en a plus qu'assez d'attendre sans savoir ce qu'il se passe. Comment peut-il se détendre et attendre patiemment alors que sa partenaire s'est fait torturée, a fait un arrêt cardiaque et qu'elle est maintenant au bloc opératoire depuis près d'une d'heure ?

Une autre autre infirmière entre alors dans la salle d'attente et il s'apprête à la stopper mais elle le prend de court.

« - Monsieur Deeks ? demande l'infirmière

- Oui c'est moi, répond-t-il en s'approchant

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre s'il vous plaît » dit-elle en sortant de la salle d'attente avec Deeks à ses talons.

Le reste de l'équipe regarde Deeks et l'infirmière quitter la salle d'attente en espérant revoir l'un des deux revenir avec de bonnes nouvelles le plus rapidement possible. L'infirmière et le jeune blond se dirigent alors vers une chambre où les attendent Kensi et le docteur tout juste sortis du bloc. Lorsque Deeks entre dans la chambre, l'infirmière disparaît pour aller rassurer les autres qui attendent toujours dans la salle d'attente et laisse Deeks seul avec le docteur.

« - Comment va-t-elle ? ne peut s'empêcher de demander Deeks

- L'opération s'est bien passée, nous avons pu recoudre toutes les plaies et son cœur a tenu ! Elle devrait se réveiller assez rapidement mais elle risque d'avoir mal partout et il ne faut absolument pas qu'elle se gratte même si les points de sutures, qui recouvrent son corps, la démangent.

- Donc elle va s'en sortir ? demande-il pour en être bien sûr

- Oui Monsieur Deeks, votre petite amie va s'en sortir, lui annonce le docteur

- Pardon ? Vous avez dit petite amie ? demande le blond surpris

- Et bien oui, avant qu'on ne l'endorme pour l'opération elle nous a demandé que, et je cite, ''Marty'', son partenaire, soit le premier tenu au courant donc l'équipe et moi même avons supposé que vous étiez son petit ami. Vous ne l'êtes pas ?

- Si, si, c'est juste que je suis un peu perdu avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement.

- Ne vous en faites pas, elle est sortie d'affaire ! le rassure le docteur

- Merci docteur ! dit Deeks en lui serrant la main

- Je n'ai fait que mon travail. »

Le docteur quitte alors la pièce tandis que Deeks s'assoit sur le fauteuil juste à côté du lit où repose sa partenaire à qui il tient plus que tout. En s'asseyant il prend la main de Kensi dans la sienne et ne peut s'empêcher d'être soulagé en sentant la peau chaude de la jeune femme contre la sienne. Elle est en vie, son cœur bat et elle respire car même si elle est recousue et pansée de partout Kensi va s'en remettre. Certes, elle gardera toute sa vie ces cicatrices qui lui rappelleront cette terrible soirée cela lui est arrivé mais Deeks sera à ses côtés pour lui remonter le moral et pour tenter de lui faire oublier ce qu'elle a vécu.

Le jeune blond n'a qu'une envie, que Kensi se réveille pour qu'il puisse enfin lui avouer la vérité sur ses sentiments, sur la peur qu'il a ressenti lorsqu'il a cru l'avoir perdu à tout jamais et la culpabilité qu'il ressent face aux événements qui lui sont arrivés.

Il entend soudain quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte et lorsqu'il relève la tête il aperçoit toute l'équipe à la porte qui demande silencieusement la permission d'entrer dans la chambre. Deeks leur adresse alors un simple signe de tête qui les incite tous à entrer dans la chambre. Ils se regroupent tous autour du lit où se trouve leur collègue et amie toujours inconsciente, tous la regardent mais aucun n'ose parler de peur de la déranger mais Callen ne tient plus et se sent obligé de briser ce silence.

« - Comment va-t-elle ?

- Le docteur a dit qu'elle allait s'en sortir et que son cœur avait tenu le coup lors de l'opération, explique Deeks qui n'a d'yeux que pour Kensi

- Donc ça va aller ? demande Nell, la gorge nouée en prenant la main libre de son amie dans la sienne

- Oui Nell ça va aller, elle aura juste besoin de beaucoup de repos avant même de pouvoir envisager de reprendre le travail ! la réconforte Deeks

- Quand va-t-elle se réveiller ? demande Éric

- D'ici peu de temps selon le docteur...

- Monsieur Deeks nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas tous rester mais je compte sur vous pour nous appeler dès qu'il y a du nouveau ! lui dit Hetty

- C'est promis Hetty ! » Hetty incite alors toute l'équipe à quitter la chambre d'hôpital où repose leur amie pour retourner travailler.

Deeks se retrouve seul au chevet de Kensi ce qui n'est pas pour lui déplaire, il ne cesse de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'est passé en si peu de temps, le matin même tout allait bien. En à peine vingt quatre heure tout à changer dans leur relation, ils se sont embrassé, Kensi l'a laisser envahir en son espace personnel, ils étaient déjà proches mais là c'est pire. Les deux jeunes gens se sont quasiment avoués leurs sentiments. Deeks ne cesse de penser à comment leur soirée se serait déroulée si ils s'étaient retrouvés chez Kensi après le dîner sous couverture comme prévu. Se seraient-ils tout avoués ou auraient-ils été gênés ? Il n'aura malheureusement jamais la réponse à cette question mais qui sait, lors d'un prochaine soirée lorsque Kensi sera rétablit...

« Deeks ? »

Un léger murmure se fait entendre ce qui coupe court aux pensées du jeune blond.

« - Kens' ? dit-il en se penchant vers elle

- Deeks ? dit Kensi d'une voix tremblante

- Chut Kensi, c'est moi, je suis là, tout est fini... la rassure-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux

- J'ai mal partout.

- Je sais princesse, ça va passer d'accord ? Il faut que tu te reposes. »

Kensi n'a pas le temps de lui répondre que ses paupières se font lourdes à nouveau, elle s'est rendormie en serrant la main de Deeks dans la sienne. De son autre main Deeks sort son portable et tape un court message à l'attention de leur patronne :

_Kensi s'est réveillée...  
D.  
_

Ils voulaient tous avoir des nouvelles de Kensi, il leur en donne mais il ne compte pas leur écrire un roman ou dire réellement ce qu'il pense de tout ça ou ce qu'il ressent en ce moment même car au final cela ne les regarde pas, cela doit rester entre lui et sa partenaire. Kensi est sa priorité numéro un et elle le restera jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille pour de bon et jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement guérie. Il ne veut qu'une chose maintenant son bien être et advienne que pourra entre eux.  
Deeks commence à ressentir la fatigue et sans s'en rendre compte s'endort la tête sur leurs mains entremêlées, la nuit devrait être réparatrice pour tous et il en est sûr à partir de maintenant tout se passera bien, il n'a plus de doute quant au futur. Il a une vraie famille au sein du NCIS et il a trouvé la femme de sa vie, il faut simplement qu'il lui avoue mais tout viendra en temps et en heure.

* * *

**Est-ce le dernier chapitre ou est-ce que vous voulez une suite avec une vraie discussion entre Kensi et Deeks ?  
J'espère que ça vous aura plu et merci de continuer à me lire malgré ma longue absence :)**


	7. Épilogue

**Voilà ma fiction qui prend fin... **

**Je voudrais juste dire merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, commenté et suivi ma fiction et j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous aura plu. **

**Sur ce je vais arrêter mon petit speech et vous laisser lire, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**ÉPILOGUE **

Cela fait maintenant près de trois mois que Kensi est sortie de l'hôpital, elle a retrouvé une bonne condition physique et son morale est plutôt bon. Si la jeune femme s'est remise aussi vite c'est grâce à son partenaire, qu'aurait-elle fait sans lui ? Elle ne cesse de se poser cette question. Elle se souviendra toujours du jour où elle a enfin pu quitter l'hôpital car c'est aussi le jour du début de sa nouvelle vie.

_* FLASHBACK *_

_Kensi a emballé le peu d'affaires qu'elle a et est prête à partir quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre._

_« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande-t-elle surprise_

_- Tu crois vraiment que je n'allais pas venir te chercher pour te reconduire chez toi ? _

_- J'aurais pu prendre un taxi... dit-elle en s'approchant de lui_

_- Oh je reconnais bien ma Fern ! la taquine-t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras_

_- Tais-toi ! dit Kensi en l'enlaçant à son tour_

_- Fais attention, je pourrais m'habituer aux câlins ! lui sourit Deeks_

_- Et moi je pourrais m'habituer à être dans tes bras, mais je préférerais être dans tes bras en dehors de cet hôpital..._

_- Allez viens on y va, je te ramène. »  
_

_Le jeune couple quitte alors la chambre et se dépêche de quitter l'hôpital, un lieu qu'ils détestent tous les deux et se rendent au parking. Une fois arrivés à la voiture, Deeks ouvre la portière à Kensi et elle monte en voiture tout en faisant attention à ses plaies toujours douloureuses. Une fois bien installée, Deeks referme la portière et monte en voiture à son tour. Il démarre alors la voiture et reconduit sa partenaire chez elle._

_« - Deeks ? l'appelle Kensi tout en fixant l'horizon_

_- Oui ? dit-il en tournant la tête pour la regarder_

_- Tu veux bien rester avec moi ce soir s'il te plaît ? murmure-t-elle _

_- Bien sûr Kens' ! » la rassure-t-il en posant sa main sur le genou de sa partenaire._

_Kensi pose alors sa main sur celle de Deeks et lui sourit timidement, tout le reste du trajet se fait dans un silence confortable. Une fois arrivés chez elle, la jeune femme se dirige directement vers sa chambre suivit de Deeks, elle est épuisée et ne veut qu'une chose, dormir. Malheureusement à chaque fois qu'elle ferme les yeux elle voit Clairson la torturer encore et encore..._

_« - Chut Kensi, je suis là, il ne pourra plus jamais te faire de mal, dit-il au beau milieu de la nuit en la serrant fort dans ses bras_

_- Deeks... chuchote-t-elle en fondant en larmes_

_- Hey princesse, ça va aller... Je te promets que je serai à tes côtés quand tu te réveilleras chaque matin jusqu'à ce que tu en aies assez de moi ! lui sourit-il_

_- Et si je n'en n'ai jamais assez de toi ? demande-t-elle en se calmant peu à peu_

_- Et bien je serai tout le temps à tes côtés. »_

_C'est à ce moment là que Kensi et Deeks sont devenus plus que de simples partenaires et plus que de simples amis._

_* FLASHBACK *_

Kensi sent une main se poser sur sa hanche et un corps se rapprocher d'elle.

« - Bonjour toi, sourit-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face

- Mmm, bonjour Fern, dit-il avant de l'embrasser

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui jusqu'à ce que tes pensées me réveillent, à quoi tu pensais ?

- À mon partenaire super sexy et gentil qui m'a aidé à me relever après tout ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques mois...

- Et je le connais ce partenaire ?

- Je dirais que tu le connais vraiment très bien, lui annonce-t-elle en l'embrassant

- Ah bon ? la taquine-t-il

- Oh oui, vu que mon partenaire est aussi devenu mon petit ami !

- Wow, j'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça Fern !

- Et moi j'adore t'appeler comme ça Shaggy.

- Si seulement on pouvait rester au lit toute la journée...

- Je sais bien mais on doit aller au boulot ou les gars vont encore nous charrier ! » dit Kensi en se levant pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Le couple a pris une petite routine et depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital Kensi n'a pas passé une nuit loin de Deeks et elle ne compte pas passer une seule nuit éloignée de plus de quelques centimètres de son partenaire, ami et amoureux.

* * *

**Voili voilou ^^ mon petit épilogue pour vous faire plaisir, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, j'ai hâte de lire vos reviews :)**

**À bientôt j'espère pour une nouvelle histoire. **


End file.
